Headrests of this type are generally provided in a manner such that they can be set, for example, to users of different heights. In order to set the headrests, the latter can be locked mechanically in a plurality of positions. The setting of the headrests is accomplished easily, simply and with little effort. At the same time, however, once a headrest is set and locked, resistance to forces which may potentially move the headrest out of the set position is desired. Headrests of this type and the individual parts of which they are composed are furthermore to be able to be produced and assembled simply and cost-effectively, with the result that the production of headrests of this type can be carried out simply, rapidly and cost-effectively.
For example, European patent specification EP 0 864 461 B1 discloses a headrest for motor vehicle seats with a rapid height adjustment. In this case, two wire springs are provided which can be bent by at least one actuating rod, so that the locking brought about by the two wire springs in their normal position is canceled. However, in the case of such a construction of a headrest, it is disadvantageously envisaged using two separate springs. Furthermore, special C-shaped springs are used which can only be fitted in a comparatively time-consuming manner, in a comparatively complicated manner and with a comparatively large exertion of force. Furthermore, the two springs used have a different locking effect, for example due to manufacturing fluctuations. On account of the use of two separate springs and two separate retaining rods, this has the effect of the support being possibly able to be positioned in different adjusting positions, i.e., for example, “obliquely”, on the different retaining rods, which may result in disadvantageous consequences, in particular with regard to protecting occupants in motor vehicles in hazardous situations.